


Sogni premonitori

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur non capisce cosa abbia da sogghignare Morgana.<br/>Dall’espressione del suo servo, nemmeno Merlin ha ben chiaro cosa passi per la testa della donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sogni premonitori

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata durante la prima stagione, quando Morgana era ancora un bel personaggio...

\- Morgana shippa Merthur -

**Sogni premonitori**

 

_Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”_

 

Arthur non capisce cosa abbia da sogghignare Morgana.

Dall’espressione del suo servo, nemmeno Merlin ha ben chiaro cosa passi per la testa della donna.

Entrambi sono solo molto consapevoli del sorriso sornione della donna.

“Morgana, c’è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi?” le chiede acido Arthur, non sopportandola più.

“No, Arthur. Stavo solo ripensando ad un sogno che ho fatto qualche notte fa.” La strega sposta lo sguardo dal fratellastro al mago, che è in ascolto pur continuando le sue faccende, e si allontana. “Ora sarà il caso che vi lasci da _soli_.”

A Merlin cade la brocca dalle mani, mentre Arthur la insegue. “Ehi! Cosa intendi con da _soli_?”


End file.
